Various electronic devices may be controlled by, e.g. sequences of keystrokes or spoken words. For example, in some cases an electronic device may be controlled directly by voice commands. In other cases a control system, e.g. a voice response system (VRS), may be designed to respond to phonetic commands or key words. However, in some situations it may be difficult to control the device due to ambient noise, such as background conversations.